The Tattoo
by TheRedPony6677
Summary: Seamus wakes up early only to notice something strange on Harry's lower back. Does Harry have a tattoo? If so, what is it? Drarry, also some Seamus/Dean and R/Hr. 8th year fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N: This is after the war. 8th year fic. Fred didn't die neither did snape but he was still bitten by nagini (madam pomfrey saved him). Draco wasn't the one who let the death eaters into Hogwarts in 6th year it was a different Slytherin, he was the one to inform Harry.**

* * *

Seamus woke quite early on Sunday morning. Which was surprising because he is usually the last to stumble out of bed and throw his clothes on. However, today he was up at 6:12, if his tempus charm was correct, and he was not happy. Running a hand through his hair he stretched while yawning loudly and wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Usually Harry was up first, habit from living with his .. relatives. Seamus didn't really know what to do with the eerie silence around him.

His eyes casually raked around the room looking at the rest of his dorm mates to see whether anybody was awake yet. Neville, as always, had his curtains pulled shut so that nobody could see him. Paranoid that boy is. Ron presented all kinds of dignity, his head hanging over the side of his bed with one arm flopping down with it. The covers of his bed were messily shoved on the floor. To complete the image Ron had one hand down his pants, obviously to go with a nice dream he was having, and drool was running out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Seamus shivered with revulsion and looked towards his beautiful boyfriend Dean, sleeping on the bed beside him. Dean's dark skin and curly black hair contrasted gorgeously against his white bed sheets. He was the picture of innocence (which Seamus knows firsthand that he is, in fact, not), his peaceful expression and calm breathing made Seamus want to join him in bed and wake him up in the best of ways. Seamus was so glad that his dorm mates were so accepting of their relationship. Although the rest of the school hasn't been 100% supportive, mostly some prats from Slytherin, it was really important to both Seamus and Dean that they had the support from their friends. Which, luckily, they did.

Seamus' eyes shift from his boyfriend to Harry Potter. The last room mate, also asleep. Seamus knew that Harry was gay. Nobody kisses Cho Chang and complains that it was 'wet' without actually playing for the other team. Seamus just hopes that Harry realises what he truly wants and accepts it before somebody else realises and starts teasing him for it, *cough* Draco *cough*. Seamus also hopes that when it does come out that Harry is gay, the wizarding world won't give him too much shit for it. He did save them more times than Seamus can count and he really wants Harry to be happy.

Harry moves slightly, breaking Seamus out of his train of thoughts. Feeling hopeful that Harry is finally awake Seamus quietly gets up and walks over to Harry's bed. To his disappointment he notices that Harry only rolled over in his sleep in order to get more comfortable. Sighing slightly Seamus starts to turn around when Harry moves again, causing the covers to slip down Harry's body further, exposing his lower back. Seamus stares slightly because Harry's shirt has also bunched up allowing Seamus to see Harry's _naked_ lower back. However the skin showing isn't what has Seamus' attention, it's the black ink that he sees that causes him to pause.

There, on the small patch of skin showing, was the corner of what could possibly be a black tattoo.

Seamus brain short circuits because Harry has a tattoo.

Harry.

 _Harry Potter._

Surprisingly the first thought to come to Seamus' head was when did Harry find the time to _get a tattoo_. Now that Voldemort is gone Harry obviously has some time on his hands, but with Newts and press conferences and everyone badgering him about information, when did Harry find the time to go out in public and get a tattoo. Furthermore why wasn't this on the front page of every tabloid by now? Surely the one to give him the tattoo would brag about what he did for the saviour and everybody would know about this.

Seamus' brain short circuited as a second thought hit him. _What was the tattoo of?_

A creak from a different bed stops his train of thought as he sees Dean wake up.

"Oh hey-" Dean begins until Seamus frantically hisses to shut him up. Confused and a little hurt Dean closes his mouth and starts to turn his back towards Seamus.

Looking at Dean's back with a sombre expression Seamus feels his heart break slightly at being rejected by Dean. Carefully he goes back to Dean's bed and lies down beside him. He hears Dean's breath hitch as Seamus slowly starts to rub his lower abdomen.

Dean turns slightly and looks into Seamus' heavy gaze, silently questioning Seamus as to why he shut him up before.

Seamus slowly puts his mouth beside Dean's ear and whispers heavily, "Sorry love, I didn't want you to wake up Harry." For good measure Seamus licks Dean's earlobe before gently sucking on his neck just below. Relishing in the fact that Dean lets out a breathy moan Seamus slowly starts to slide his hand lower.

Dean catches his hand and brings it back up to PG territory. Realising that now wasn't the time Seamus backs away slightly and brings Dean up into a sit position with him.

"Why don't you want to wake Harry, is he alright? Did something happen?"

Seamus snorts slightly at Dean's pessimistic facial expression, "Why do you always assume that the worst has happened?" He asks fondly before continuing. "No, nothing bad has happened," he whispers with an eye roll, "Come with me."

Both rising the head to Harry's bed where Dean looks at Harry with a lost expression on his face.

"So..?" He asks uncertainly, wondering what Seamus is on about.

"Harry has a tattoo."

Dean's head whips around to Seamus at the small statement. _What? Surely not.._

Glancing back at Harry Dean tries to find any evidence to support Seamus' ludicrous claim when his brain stop working.

On Harry's lower back is the bottom of a tattoo.

"What..." Dean begins in confusion.

"I know right!" Seamus whispers excitedly.

"I- I'm asking Ron."

5 minutes later Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus could all be found huddled around Harry's sleeping form, staring uncomprehendingly at the sight before them. All eyes slowly make their way to Ron for some kind of explanation.

Ron looks back startled and confused.

"I'm getting Hermione."

* * *

The morning was going very strangely for Harry. First, he woke up to an empty dorm room. Which was weird in itself as he was up at quarter to seven, way before anybody else even thought about waking up. Harry then had a short shower and got dressed to find the common room empty, a rare occurrence for seven thirty in the morning. Walking down to breakfast, which had just started he was shocked to not see a single Gryffindor student. Usually they were all around the corridors, completing last minute homework, snogging, pulling pranks, etc.

This silence was putting him on edge.

Doing a quick mental check Harry double checked that, yes, he had defeated Voldemort, and, no, there shouldn't be anything that should make the students do anything weird.

Turning into the great hall he came across the strangest sight he had ever seen on any school day ever. The entire Gryffindor house was already sitting at the table quietly whispering to each other urgently.

 _Oh god, what have I missed._

A quick check showed Harry that yes, every single Gryffindor was at the table. Except him.

Walking into the hall he finally realised something rather odd. As he walked past them every single Gryffindor stopped talking and stared at Harry's back. He could feel the weight of their stares as he made his way to Ron and Hermione. Harry stepped over the bench and glanced down the table at his fellow house mates, which was their cue to awkwardly glance at the ceiling and pretend that they weren't staring. Nope, not at all.

Harry sat quickly and looked at Ron for an explanation. Said person stared back with wide unblinking eyes like an awkward first year.

"Ron. Mate, what's going on?"

Ron continued to look completely out of it and Harry swore that he could see brain cells jumping out of his head and onto the floor with every passing second.

The continued silence informed Harry that his house mates _still_ weren't talking.

A quick once over of the hall told Harry that most of the students from other houses weren't there yet, those who were eating breakfast were watching the Gryffindor table like hawks, trying to comprehend the strange situation.

The few teachers at the head table began by ignoring the situation but slowly they had to admit that _silence_ and _Gryffindor_ meant that something was wrong and it was probably their job to figure out what it was and fix it. _Merlin, being a teacher is exhausting._

"Hermione...?" Harry tried again, refocusing his attention on his friends. Hermione, who had been staring at her empty plate like it was the Sistine chapel, glanced up innocently.

"Yes Harry?" She asked with feigned ignorance.

"Could you explain?" Harry whispered impatiently, gesturing towards his house mates who had taken to blatantly staring at him open-mouthed. Hermione looked up the table with her eyes wide with innocence, as if just realising what was happening.

"Oh! Well, um.."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's sudden lack of eloquence, "I mean. You'd think they've never seen me before with how they're acting!"

Harry's pathetic attempt at a joke was met with wide eyed staring and more silence.

Finally, Harry just decided to ignore them and start loading up his plate. This didn't work very well as the twins felt the need to elbow his friends to make room, and sit either side of him.

"So Harry.." Fred asked with a wicked grin.

George, following Fred's lead, placed a hand on Harry's back in between his shoulder blades. "Tell us.." He whispers, sliding his hand down Harry's back.

"Do you have a tattoo?" They inquired at the same time, George's hand on his lower back, Fred's chest lightly pressing against his left arm as he gets really close to Harry.

Harry stares at them uncomprehendingly. He decides to ignore the previous question and unleashes a bit of his Slytherin nature.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks naively. Pure confusion is written all over his face.

Fred and George take the bait easily.

"Oh Harry!" They exclaim simultaneously, reverting back to older brothers and wrapping him into a sandwich hug.

"We knew it!"

"You are just too-"

"Innocent to-

"Get a tattoo."

"Don't let-"

"Anyone put their-"

"Hands on you-"

"At any time."

"If they do-"

"Scream rape-"

"And we'll save you!" The finish off together.

Deciding to continue with his 'I'm innocent' routine. Harry tilts his head to the right slightly and sweetly says.

"What's rape?"

Four arms hug him tighter as the twins fuss over him, giving him advice on how to stay pure and sweet.

The rest of the great hall eats up Harry's act as well. _Oh, isn't it sweet that Harry is still innocent after all the horror in his life!_

Harry ducks his head and allows his long hair, _I should probably get it cut,_ to cover his smirk.

 _So they know about my tattoo now. I wonder if they saw all of it or just a bit. Why did it make them so weird though.._

 _Oh well. I could have fun with this._

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and Harry was pleased to note that Gryffindor was in complete chaos as to whether or not Harry's mysterious tattoo existed. Bets were being placed as to its existence, what it could be, how big it is, etc.

Harry loved every minute of it. Now that he knew what was putting his house, and now the rest of the school, on edge he was having a blast. Now, sitting at breakfast, he listened to the 'rules' of their betting.

"Okay. You can bet on a maximum of one thing per betting circle. There are four betting circles set up at the moment these are; existence of the tattoo, colour of the tattoo, size of the tattoo and design of the tattoo. You do not have to bet in all of the circles. The money will be split between all winners for each circle. Any questions or requests?" Seamus says standing up on his bench at the Gryffindor table. Strangely the staff seem perfectly fine with the whole situation. Harry thought this rather odd as usually, betting is frowned upon.

"When will the betting close?" A random Gryffindor from third year asks from the other end of the hall.

"This Friday at dinner." Was the response from Seamus.

"How do we know that someone doesn't cheat? What if they see the tattoo? That isn't fair!" A sixth year Gryffindor shouts from his position at the table.

"Not to worry," Seamus begins, "With Harry's position we have already placed a spell on him which prevents anybody from seeing his back until the deadline. If somebody does, for example when he is getting changed, they would only see his back with nothing on it."

"How do we know if we win? Will he show us the tattoo?" Surprisingly this was asked by a Ravenclaw student that Harry had never seen before.

"Once the spell ends Harry will show us the tattoo."

"Can we have proof that this spell works!" A Slytherin student challenged.

"Of course." Seamus says and turns to Harry, who stares back uncomfortably.

Harry swiftly pulls Seamus down towards him and whispers harshly, "I don't want to take my shirt off. Everyone will be .. looking at me..."

Seamus stares at Harry for a few moments. "Why not, you've got a great body." With that Seamus winks and grabs the neck of Harry's shirt. As he stands up again he pulls Harry's shirt with him, simultaneously forcing Harry to stand and taking Harry's shirt off. Seamus was now carrying Harry's black v-neck t-shirt, which Harry wore because 8th year students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted as they were adults.

"Prick." Harry whispers to Seamus.

Seamus just looks at Harry and winks again, "Well, give us a spin!"

Glaring slightly Harry raises his arms mockingly and bows low before slowly spinning with his arms still spread. If he's going to be forced to do this he's at least going to pretend like he wanted to. Rather be arrogant than teased.

A silent hush fell over the hall as they take in Harry's hard six pack, well-toned arms and amazing skin. Several girls blush slightly and there are a few wolf whistles which almost cause Harry to blush in embarrassment. While Harry turns people also start to see the scars littering his body. The long cut on his right arm from Voldemort's resurrection, the scarring on his right hand "I must not tell lies", a bit wound on his fore-arm from where Nagini bit him, and small cut marks on his chest and back that nobody knew was actually from Vernon when he was drunk and incoherent. The sight of his scars sobered most of the people in the great hall and some people descended into a very awkward silence. However, as promised, the tattoo was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Harry was about to sit back down Professor Snape decided that he had had enough.

"What are you all doing sitting around gawking at pathetic potter. Don't you all have classes to attend!" He ended with a roar that got every student hastily picking up their bags and racing through the great hall.

Harry glanced back at Snape to see an unimpressed look on his face but Harry had seen his memories when they thought he was dead. Harry knew that Snape cared.

"Thank you sir."

"Shut up," Snape muttered and with a swish of his robes he swept past Harry, "brat."

Harry smiled knowingly, Snape was a good man who hid behind a hard exterior.

Harry's thoughts then abruptly changed to other soft men hiding behind a wall of strength and smiled. Picking up his shirt he swiftly shoved it on thinking of blonde hair and silver eyes.

 _Yes. Amazing guys who care but hide._

* * *

The rest of the week was rather boring for Harry. The amusement found from watching everyone fret over his tattoo wore off pretty quickly and now he just didn't care about the result. The only interesting thing was that, so far, nobody had guessed correctly apart from the first circle of betting; whether or not the tattoo exists.

Nobody guessed the correct colours, nobody guessed the correct size and nobody guessed the correct design.

Some people thought up the weirdest guesses, as well. _Do they really think that I would get a dick tattooed on my lower back? Honestly!_

For Harry, the guess that disturbed him the most was 'the dark mark'. Harry wanted to find out who would guess that so that he could punch them to teach a lesson.

He also found that he was constantly being badgered by questions.

Why did he get a tattoo?

Was it for someone else?

When did he get a tattoo?

What are all of his scars from?

What happened to his right arm?

Is he single?

Harry felt like smashing his head into the nearest wall and going to the hospital wing for some peace and quiet.

At that thought he felt someone grab his left arm and haul him into the nearest cupboard. Harry quickly grabbed his hand an was getting ready to break the guy's hand when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey no! Wait! STOP!"

Freezing Harry stopped trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Draco..?" He whispers hesitantly.

Hands come to his cheeks and Draco lifts his face so that Harry could see him. Draco looked as amazing as always, the soft light coming through the small window of the cupboard made Draco's hair shine.

"You look like an angel." Harry spits out awkwardly before flushing because _omg I did not just say that_.

Draco looks amused and wraps one arm around Harry's waist to press their bodies closer together. He lifts Harry's head with the hand on his cheek slowly lowering it to instead cup Harry's jaw. Harry's arms instinctively come to rest around Draco's neck, his fingers playing the the blonde hair at the nape of Draco's neck.

"How so," Draco whispers huskily, his mouth centimetres from Harry's own. Harry resists the temptation to lean in and taste, because _holy shit it's been two weeks and he's dying._ Then Draco slides the hand on Harry's waist to his lower back, right over the tattoo. He then uses his hand to press Harry's hips even closer to Draco's, slipping his hand underneath Harry's shirt and stroking the soft skin there.

"Th- The light." He chokes out finally, _god Draco is distracting_.

Draco chuckles lowly and bends his head to place slow languid kisses along Harry's jaw and down Harry's neck to his collarbone. He has to bend awkwardly because Harry is shorter than him but he doesn't complain as Harry is letting out that small whimper that drives Draco crazy.

" _yess"_ Harry hisses in parseltongue, accidentally slipping into the foreign language. Draco can feel himself hardening at the sound, _Harry will never understand how hot and sexy he is when he speaks parseltongue_. Draco shifts his hips to make sure that his length is pressing against Harry's. He relishes in the small moan that Harry lets out.

"What about the light?" Draco finally asks as he sucks hard on a spot on Harry's shoulder, just hidden by his shirt. He knows that Harry will just get even more harassed by people if they see a hickey on him, and Draco is waiting for the perfect time to tell everybody.

" _I- Itsss..."_ Harry trails off, Draco's mouth is moving up to the sensitive spot just below his ear and harry loses himself when Draco _bites_. Just like Draco lost himself when Harry continued to hiss in his secret sexy language.

Draco presses into Harry harder, slowly rocking his hips in that way that he knows Harry loves.

Embarrassingly Harry knows he's close so he grabs Draco's head and roughly shoves their lips together. Tongues battle for a split second before Harry eagerly submits to Draco, relishing in the feeling of Draco's tongue in his mouth. Harry sucks on Draco's tongue slightly causing Draco to moan. Hearing this Harry is gone. He cums into his pants with a few sharp thrusts of his hips, Draco falling over the edge as well a few seconds later.

The stand with their foreheads pressed together basking in the glow of the aftermath for several moments. Finally Draco kisses Harry's swollen lips, then the hickey he made on Harry's shoulder and starts to fix Harry's uniform. Harry does a wordless and wandless spell to clean up the mess before straitening Draco's clothes as well.

"Draco.." Harry whispers softly, not knowing how to tell Draco what's bothering him.

As if reading his mind Draco just smiles softly and takes Harry's hand. "I know Harry. I have a plan to get rid of all of your worries. Just wait until tonight, everything will be fine. You'll see."

Draco smiles reassuringly at Harry and kisses him one last time before moving to the door to go to class.

"I love you.." Harry whispers after Draco, thinking that Draco didn't hear him.

"I love you too Harry." Was the whispered reply before Draco was gone down the corridor, leaving Harry standing in the cupboard blushing and smiling like an idiot.

* * *

When dinner came around Harry was a nervous wreck. All of his confidence from earlier in the week completely melted away as he saw the number of students and realised the he was going to show his precious tattoo to all of them. They had no right to see it.

Trying to calm his nerves as he sat down his eyes swept the Slytherin table looking for Draco. When his heart skipped a beat.

Draco wasn't here.

Suddenly feeling worse than he did before, he grabbed his pumpkin juice and gulped it down silently wishing it to turn into fire whisky. Unfortunately because of the school rules he couldn't drink alcohol, even if he was technically an adult.

Stupid Hogwarts.

Seamus sat down beside him grinning like a mad man.

"Harry! This is absolutely bloody brilliant! I've made so much cash!"

"What?" Harry grunted, "How have you made cash without the winner being declared?"

Seamus' grin turns into a devious smirk, "Oh, I've taken a few of the galleons as a price for all of my hard work."

Harry stared slightly for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I swear sometimes you should be in Slytherin." Harry mutters into his dinner.

"What, and you shouldn't?" Seamus fires back. Harry looks up with an unimpressed look. When he had told his dorm mates about the sorting hat wanting to put him in Slytherin they had used the 'your Slytherin side is showing' line too often that its affects have completely worn off.

Dean, Ron and Hermione all chose that moment to sit down and look at Harry.

"So.. Any hints? Any last minute clues for you best friend?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Oh, don't tell me you're betting!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well.." Ron trails off. He looks at Hermione as if asking permission to go on. She just snorts and rolls her eyes while nodding so Ron goes on. "We figured, since we knew you the best, that we would have the best chance of making the correct guess and winning."

Harry freezes slightly as he realises that he hasn't told Ron and Hermione that he and Draco have been going out. In fact he hasn't even told them that he is gay. What kind of best friend was he? He trusts Ron and Hermione with his life yet he didn't tell them these two little facts.

He wordlessly casts a spell on Hermione's hand that allows him to write whatever he wants on Hermione's hand for a limited amount of time.

 _Sorry I haven't told you before now but I'm gay._

Hermione just looks at him in amusement and casts the spell back.

 _We know, Harry. We still love you._

Harry lets out a breath of air in relief. He contemplates telling them about Draco but decides against it. _They would freak out and make a scene. Better to tell them later in private._

Harry smiles shyly at Hermione and then Ron. They both grin back and Harry remembers how lucky he is to have amazing friends.

Then Seamus stands up to make an announcement.

"Okay people! Betting will end in one minute. Any last bets?"

The great hall is dead silent as everybody had already placed their bets. That is, until, the doors to the great hall swung open with a deafening thud.

In strolled Draco, always one to make an entrance. Just the sight of him makes Harry blush slightly and his heart to beat faster. Draco looks amazing with his uniform fitting snugly against his body, his Slytherin tie slightly loose, his hair still a bit messed up from their earlier session in the cupboard.

"I have yet to place my bet." Draco smirks triumphantly. Most of the Gryffindors roll their eyes, _arrogant bastard_.

"Fine. What is it?" Seamus huffs impatiently.

He continues to walk towards Harry as he starts to make his bet. "I will bet 100 galleons that Harry has a tattoo, 200 galleons that it is black, silver and green, 300 that it is the size of my hand," Here Draco stretched out his right hand to demonstrate the size, "and finally 500 galleons that it is in the shape of a dragon."

By now the whole hall is gaping at him. Nobody in their right minds would bet _that_ much money in a school betting pool.

"Wow you must be confident." Ron mutters, but in the silence of the hall he may as well have shouted it.

Draco just smirks and looks Harry directly in the eye. They lock gazes knowingly and Harry smiles shyly a light blush dusting the top of his cheeks.

Draco finally reaches Harry and holds his hand out, which Harry takes, and helps harry to stand.

Seamus immediately starts to protest. "Unhand him, _Malfoy!_ Stop!"

Draco just grins wolfishly and places his hand on the hem of Harry's shirt. Casually lifting it up in order to show the great hall Harry's lower back the hall looks on in fascination as Draco kisses Harry.

Everything freezes as everyone watches the two hottest guys kissing each other and _omg Draco is KISSING Harry._

Then Harry starts to kiss back and everything explodes at once. Cries of outrage and horror and _what we thought they were enemies what the hell is happening what what._

Then the spell on Harry's lower back slowly starts to become undone and everyone sees that, indeed, Harry has a dragon tattoo. A silver and green dragon the splashes of black on its tail and wings. The dragon is beautiful and is curled around itself, sleeping. The next shock is when Draco's hand shifts to rest on top of the dragon, a perfect fit due to the exact size, and the dragon suddenly comes awake. They then watch with growing interest as the dragon starts to move up Harry's body, Draco's hand following a few centimetres after.

Draco finally breaks the kiss with Harry and it's like a light has been switched off as everyone then gets back to their seats in shocked silence.

Harry smiles and takes Draco's hand, while Draco slides Harry's shirt back in place and takes a half step away from him. Harry turns back to Ron and Hermione grinning shyly.

"So.. This is my boyfriend. I think you've met."

At this the great hall explodes once again. Cries of horror and jealousy and disgust ring through the hall. Harry and Draco ignore all of it and calmly walk to the doors of the hall hand in hand.

"WAIT!" Ron yells over the top of all of the other noise. Harry pauses briefly and looks back at Ron.

"Yes?"

"Why a dragon?" Ron asks confused, and Harry could burst into tears with joy. He isn't questioning his decision to be with Draco, he is accepting it. This is Ron's way of saying _It's okay mate, I know he's changed, I'm still your best friend._

Draco, however, just smirks and wraps an arm around Harry's waist possessively.

"I have to mark what is mine, Weasel." Even the nickname is said fondly and without malice. Harry trusts his instincts and just looks up at Draco, his gaze filled with love. Draco's eyes say the same thing.

Turning to the doors of the great hall Draco slides his hand into the back pocket of Harry's jeans and squeezes as they walk out. Harry can't help the blush the covers his face and nuzzles Draco's neck.

The doors close behind them and Draco takes the chance to pull Harry towards him, settling Harry in his arms.

"I love you, Draco," Harry murmurs softly.

"I love you, Harry."

* * *

Inside the great hall it takes several moments for everybody to comprehend what has just happened. Some people still don't understand why a dragon would mark Harry as Draco's until Hermione snaps at Ron.

"Honestly Ronald! The name Draco is Latin for dragon! Green and silver are Slytherin colours! He can control the dragon, which was why it went from sleeping to being awake and moving. Finally, he put it on Harry's lower back so that if somebody tries to have sex with Harry, when they see Harry's back they know that he's taken!"

With that, Hermione huffs and gets up to leave. Ron just stares after her as his brain tries to comprehend everything he's just learned.

"WAIT! SEX!?"

Impatiently Hermione turns back around. "Yes Ronald, sex, you know, that thing that you'll never do."

From around the great hall a symphony of 'Ohhs' and 'Buurns' rises from around Ron as everyone knows that Ron and Hermione are dating.

Hermione just rolls her eyes and leaves the hall. As she's walking down the corridor she sees Harry and Draco standing in a corner softly talking to each other exchanging small and sweet kisses. Hermione smiles thinking how right they are for each other.

 _I'm glad you're happy, Harry._


End file.
